Newbie
by Rozari-chan
Summary: Alexandria Johnston was your typical loner,That is until one day her parents mysteriously disappear leaving her in the care of her great aunt Ida. the thing is,Alexandria's Family are full of Virus hunters!Who knew such information could get one into so much trouble... (.:Please R/R:.)


**A/N:**Well I've just recently gotten into Venus Versus Virus And I think it is awesome so I've made a fanfic for it! :3

**Summary:**Alexandria Johnston was your typical loner,That is until one day her parents mysteriously disappear leaving her in the care of her great aunt Ida. the thing is,Alexandria's Family are full of Virus hunters!Who knew such information could get one into so much trouble...**  
**

**Chapter 1:A New Job!?**

* * *

I Watched as the trees passed by one by one, out of the right part of my window,Pushing a strand of my dull blue hair behind my Ear. Today I was supposed to be moved to japan with my auntie Ida.

_Well,Lets Explain a bit more before we continue OK?My Name is Alexandria Johnston,I have Shoulder length Dull blue hair, Light Yellow eyes Which I love ^^.I'm 16 years old,and My parents went on a trip somewhere and disappeared :\\.Now I have to move in with my crazy aunt Ida and live in Japan. Yippee! not... Well lets get on to the story._

Suddenly the black jeep halted to a stop,Leaving me and my stuff on the floorboard of the back seat.I slowly looked up through my now matted blue hair and glared at the Driver as he had a big ass smirk on his face."That will be 50$" the driver said in a smug voice."Hell no!" I shouted back as I continued to walk up the Long Sidewalk that led to the house.I looked around at my surroundings until my eyes came upon an old beat up pedo-looking van. "There's no way in hell I'm letting her drive me to school in that thing.." I muttered to my self as a walked up the stairs carrying my bags with me.

Before I even had a chance to ring the doorbell, the large brass door swung open revealing...Guess who?...My auntie Ida. -_-

"OMG YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU EEEEEEEEEP!" My Purple haired auntie squealed as she crushed me in a death hug."Auntie...I..Can't...Breath..." I managed to choke out before she finally released me."ha..um... well follow me to your room! OFF WE GO!"My aunt shouted as she grabbed my hand pulling me up her LONG Stairs. "mannn...Auntie Ida,How many stairs do you _have _in this place!" I stuttered while trying to catch my breath. "About 40 in the front of the house and 30 in back ^^! Anyway that doesn't matter,Here's your magnifical Room!"Auntie Ida shouted enthusiastically as she gently shoved me into my room and continued,"If I were you,I'd Get some sleep cause you got to go to school and help out at da restaurant tomorrow~"Oh did I forget to mention that my Auntie owned a restaurant?Well now I did looking up,I gasped at the way my Auntie Decorated my room;A Pure white Queen sized bed in the far right corner,little eccentric wave patterns carved into the side of it,Covered in blue/White Quilts,The floor a light white/blue,And most of all the wall paper..It was white with small blue bubble designs in it flowing off almost looked real!Thank you auntie!

After I put the clothes that I had in the dresser,I Tiredly pulled back the covers to my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow,I was out like a light.

* * *

**The Next Morning~**

"YOU WHAT!?" I shouted literally jumping up from the table almost spilling my breakfast on the floor."Calm down Alex Sweety,Venus Vanguard is a very good shop~They have lots of clothes,and I'm glad they accepted your applicat-" "WHAT I DON'T REMEMBER **EVER** SENDING IN A FRIGIN APPLICATION!"  
"that's cause umm..I Talked to them personally about it! and if you don't hurry,You'll be late for school!~"Aunt Ida shouted trying to change the subject as she gently shoved me out the door.

"Oh..my..Fricking...God...THERE IS SO MANY FREAKING PEOPLE WHAT AM I GOING TO DO D:?"I muttered to myself ignoring Everyone's directed stares as I walked through the hallways."Okay lets see...Locker 264...Here it is! And It's close to my first class too!"

After grabbing my books ,I sped walked towards my next .When I walked in the Door,only a few people where in there Thank god -_ tall middle age man which was balding in a few spots here and there,Ushered me in the classroom."Okay class,Today we have a new student,Her name is Alexandria Johnston Please treat her nicely."When he got done introducing me to the class,He pointed to my seat which was next to a nice looking girl with short auburn hair."So,Today we will be working with partners today to test out atomic ,I will be choosing your partners." ? said. **(A/N:I don't really know his name so I came up with one ;3)**One by One, Everyone had a partner except that changed when Mr.K paired me with the only other person in the room,Sumire looked friendly enough though."Hello,My name's Sumire Takahana. Nice to meet you Alexandria!" the auburn haired girl said to me as she continued to fiddle with her hands like she was a little nervous or something."Just call me Alex,But it's Nice to meet you too Sumire!"I said putting on my most cheerful grin that I could 's no reason not to make a good impression right?

"Ugh Class is SOO long! I'm glad school's over. Oh Crap wait I have to go to that new job or something!" as I just remembered that,I grabbed my bag and started to bolt out the door before a familiar auburn haired girl asked,"where are you going Alex?" "Oh,Hi Sumire I'm just going to my new job at Venus Vanguard!" "...OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE TOO!Here I'll take you there!" She offered as she grabbed my wrist with her bag in the other hand and basically drug me to the knew this friggin girl was that fast!?

"I'm so sorry I am late everybody!"Sumire bowed as I just stood there bewildered by the atmosphere in the supposed 'shop'.After Sumire had her little squable with a small blond girl,everyone's attention was turned to me."Um...Hi?"I said looking at everybody. "Who might you be~ Hmmm~" the blond little girl whose name I think was Laura , spoke to me."I'm um Alexandria Johnston but Call me Alex?" I said a little bit wierded out by everything that has just happened."oh so your the new virus hunter nice to meet you Blueberry!" Laura said as she smirked at my her,I spoke in a small voice."what's an um Virus?"Before anyone could respond,A blunette suddenly appeared out of nowhere and broke the silence"A Virus is a vial creature that has no now if you'll follow me,I'll show you too the weapon room so you can show us how good you are at weapo-" Lucia you don't have to be so blunt about it!" Laura said as she Lucia chick just ignored her and gestured for me to follow her.

"So,We have a small selection of weapons which one would you like to try?" Said waiting for my answer."well what about this one?" I said Pointing to a pure black pistol with 'echo' carved into the side of it in Japanese."ooo Blueberry picked a special one!"Laura said as her head popped up suddenly from behind ."Hush it Laura! Anyway Let's Go try it Alex!"Sumire said in her cheerful voice."umm ok?"I said "Great!"She continued as she grabbed my other hand that wasn't holding the gun and drug me towards the target room.

_Who Knew I would suddenly go from a normal high school girl to a virus hunter in one day hmm? Auntie Ida sure has A LOT of explaining to do!~_

* * *

**Well tell me how much you enjoyed it~ Please R/R**

**Until next time!**

**-Sincerely-**

**Rozari-chan **


End file.
